Drink, Drank, Drunk
by DireMagic
Summary: Her divine nature had brought me in closer. Her captivating aura had imprisoned me and secures the lock within her soul. RaeXRob AU


_**Drink, Drank, Drunk.**_

**_Disclaimer:_** do not own anything.

**-------------**

**Raven's POV**

"Drink, drink, drink!" they sang this mantra as the young man finished the beer bottle. The crowd goes wild—literally.

I signed and shook my head.

Beer—alcohol…what use is it? For pleasure—a celebration? For better or for worst? For all I know beer makes trouble and mistakes. You've heard it many times. 'Drunk driver kills a family of four' or it would be blame for those 'abusive father', you even heard one of those 'mistakes' one night stands.

For years, many people have drank beer, but for what? Perhaps…to forget…to forget all your pain and sorrow suffocating you just for one night…to be carefree for just one night…to be free from all your problems…for just one night…perhaps…this is the true reason behind drinking, to drown your sorrow, to deny the truth.

Several people have once told me that you'll tell the truth when you're drunk, that you'll spill all the foul language you've kept inside, all your deepest worries and dark secrets…the truth and nothing but the truth.

And I believed them…but I was wrong. Drinking leads to lies—giving false hopes to people you've encounter, leaving them happy and joyous only to have them crushed in the morning…what a fool I am…I fell for it…and I fell hard.

--------------

I was walking home, passing by the liquor store each day. I could still hear them singing their mantra. It reminds me so much of him, how he hurt me and broke my heart. I'm desperately wishing for someone to pick up the pieces and pull me back together—

_**SLAM**_

I fell on the ground with a thump. The figure on top of me, I quickly pushed him off.

He was a young adult, probably around 24 years old. He was clearly wasted; his cheeks were flushed as he held onto the beer bottle. He slowly got up and threw up.

Deciding not to have anymore trouble I began to walk away. "Wait!" I heard him slur. He grabbed onto my leg from behind me. "Don't leave me…don't leave me…"

"I think you got the wrong person sir." I tried to pry my leg away, but no valid.

"Please don't leave me …" he continued to slur on the ground. "I have no place to go…"

I signed…perhaps…no, it wouldn't be right, I can't. I glanced at him again, his sapphire eyes pierced through mines, he gave a puppy face, pleading me. How could I say no to that? I signed again; let's hope I don't regret this in the morning.

"Fine, you could stay for one night, and only one night, got it?"

He let go of my leg and lazily got up and gave me a sluggish salute. "Yes sir!" he gave me a sheepish grin. "Err…ma'am." He bowed.

I laughed at his childish antics. I held him by his side to keep him balanced. I let him lend against me as we walked. I could hear his breath against my neck; it brought shivers down my spine.

--------------------------

Finally we were at my house, I struggled in my pocket to get my keys while he lean against me, almost toppled me over.

At last we're inside. I roughly let go of him as I collapsed on the couch. I heard a loud thump against the ground.

I turned around only to see him collapsed on the ground…face down. He slowly lifted his face up and looked at me. "Ow…" his face fell back down as you could hear faint snoring.

"…." I tilted my head…now what?

I roughly dragged him over onto the couch, as I left to get him a blanket, he grabbed my wrist. "No…don't leave me again…I need you."

I closed my eyes.

----

"_No, don't leave me! I need you!" I pleaded._

_He pushed me away and I collided with the floor. He didn't even give me a second glance. He stopped by the door. "I don't need you, just leave me alone." His cold voice seems to have a melodramatic ring to my ears. "We had our fun, it's over now."_

_I grabbed onto his arm. "Why?" I croaked, god I hate how I sound so desperate. _

_He yanked his arm away. "Because I don't need you! I hate you! You understand? I thought you were different from other girls, but I was wrong. All you care about it marriage and commitment, well tell you what **Raven**." He has never called her by her full name; it was always 'Rae'. "I was just having fun with you, that's right, I was playing with you! Now I had enough of you." He jerked open the door and fumed out, he was about to slam the door shut when a fist connected his face._

"_What did you just say? I told you if you ever hurt her, I would hunt you down and personally kill you. You think I was kidding? I would never forgive you. Go apologize!"_

"_Victor…" I whispered._

_He picked him up and shook him. "Apologize **Malchior**."_

"_Victor…" he continued to shake him. "Victor!" _

_His cold glare faced me, but immediately softens as he saw my face. I shook my head. "No…let him go Vic…"_

"_Rae…" his grip loosens and Malchior fell to the ground, he scurry picked up his things and hastily left._

_He came up to me, cupped my cheeks and wiped away my tears. I hugged him as he lends me his shoulder for the night._

_-------_

My eyes snapped open.

"No…don't go…" I heard him say.

Tears formed against my will.

"I love you!" he continued.

I laughed; it's all words…only words. "Why don't you tell her that when you're actually conscious, when you're actually aware of what you're saying…"

"But I do love her! I need her!" He continued to slur.

"Men say things they don't mean, especially when their drunk."

"No, no, no…"

"I had a boyfriend just like you, all drunk and wasted." I swallowed. "He came home one day, he kissed me, and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. He told me he loves me and asked if I will marry him…god I fell hard…I was so happy…but it was all lies, nothing but lies."

He stared at me, again those sapphire eyes. He kept silent.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, right? Simply because you'll forget it in the morning…they always do…always…" I gently pulled away my wrist and placed a blanket over him. "Good-night…"

Again he grabbed my hand. "Richard…but you call me Robin…"

I smiled. "Good-night Robin." Our hands slipped away.

----------------

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

I jolted up as the banging continued. "Rae, I know you're in there! Wake up!"

'Victor' I quickly rushed to the door. "Morning Vic." I said with a yawn.

"About time, now what would you like today?" I was about to answer when Gar zipped pasted.

"Tofu, I know you want it."

"Hell no, Rae's eating real food."

I shook my head and smiled. They came by every morning to cook me breakfast, it somehow always ended tragically, well for my kitchen at least.

"Hey Rae, who's this?" Gar poked the figure under the blanket.

Victor eyed him as he stir and sat up—remembering the incident, he didn't trust him.

Richard scratched his head. "Where am I?"

I told him about last night, obviously excluding our little 'talk'.

"Oh, wow, sorry about last night, sorry about the trouble."

"No, it was nothing, glad to help."

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Raven."

"I'm Rich—"

"Richard, I know, but I could call you Robin."

He scratched the back of his head again. "Guess I told you that too didn't I." He gave me a sheepish grin. "Hey, what smells so good?"

Immediately Victor beamed.

-------------------

"So…what do you do Richard?" Gar asked.

"Well, nothing yet, I'm just travelling around the world—trying to find the right place for me to settle down."

"So you're rich?" Victor chirped in.

"Well, not really, I've saved enough money."

"How many countries have you've been?" I asked.

"Hmm…including this it would be…15…15 different countries."

"Whoa…cool." Gar stated.

Victor grabbed him by the collar and whispered in his ears but I heard it. "If you ever hurt Rae, I would personally hunt you down and kill you, got it?"

I quickly stepped in. "Whoa look at the time; don't you have to work Robin?"

"Uhh…yes, of course."

"Yes, I'll walk you there." I held his hand and dragged him out. "Take care of the kitchen Vic!"

---------------------------------------

"I'm sorry about that…Victor…Victor's like a brother to me, so he's a tab bit over protective…"

"No, its okay, I understand, I don't ever want to see your beautiful face frown, let alone a tear." He said with a cocky grin.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for everything. I wouldn't know what would've happened if you didn't take me in."

"Yeah, like a pervert would've got you."

"Yeah, there are many maniacs in this world, you saved my life."

I rolled my eyes again. "So…where are you headed next?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, I'll let you decide." He went in his backpack and took out a world map and pinned it on the wall.

He stood next to me and took out a switchblade knife and hand it to me. "My destiny is at your hands."

"I'm honoured."

"Closes your eyes and throw it."

I did so and threw the knife. I opened my eyes. "The Pacific Ocean!"

"Umm…let's try again." He handed me the knife again.

Again I closed my eyes and threw it. "Iraq!"

"…Iraq it is. Danger's good—a challenge."

I blinked "Right…"

"Do you mind if I stay at your place for a few more days, I wasn't kidding when I said I had no place to go."

"Why not?"

"I need to save money for my next flight. So…is that a yes? Well, if you're too busy, I understand…"

"No, it's alright, got nothing better to do."

"Thanks, c'mon let's got get something to eat, my treat."

----------------------------

By the time we got back home, it was already 10 o'clock. Victor and Gar had already left. They left a note by the counter.

'_Hey Rae,_

_Gar and I are going out for the Super Mega Monkey convention! We'll be back in a few days. Take care of yourself.'_

I smiled. Always so childish no matter what age.

"So…you up for it?" I heard Robin asked.

I turned around. He held up a box of chess and grin.

-------------

We've been playing for one hour—still on our first round.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" I teased him.

He moved his rook across. "Checkmate."

I frowned, glanced at the board and tilted my head.

I looked at him; he had on an arrogant grin.

I looked at the board again, then back at him.

I blinked.

He burst out laughing.

I glared at him.

------------------------

**Richard's POV**

We've been playing chess for the past few hours already. Its 1o'clock am. We were getting tired; I decided to make myself a cup of coffee. "Hey Rae, would you like something to drink?"

There was no reply.

"Rae?"

I left my cup on the counter and headed toward the couch. "Rae, you want—" I stopped and stared at her sleeping face. I wanted to caress her cheek, to feel if it was really soft as it looks. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking that way, I just broke up with my girlfriend, I shouldn't think that way…but her lips glitter in the light, how I want to—no, no, no Richard Grayson! You will not think of it! No!

I reached out for a blanket and gently placed it over her small body. I watched her lips move and mumbled something.

I leaned in closer. "No…no Malchior…why…" Tears began to form through her closed eyes.

How could someone hurt a beautiful girl like her? How cruel of him.

I reached out and wiped away her tears. Her cries became more frantic. I quickly sat beside her and caress her cheek, whispering words of comfort in her ears. I watched as her cries subsided, in a quick motion I kissed her forehead and I watched her sleep before I, felt myself in a deep slumber.

-------------------------

**Raven's POV**

My eyes pried open as the sunlight hit my face. 'Where am I?' I wondered. I rubbed my eyes with one hand and gazed around, I was in my living room, but how? I remember playing chess with Robin then…I fell asleep.

I tried to get up but something held onto my other hand. I glanced down. Robin was holding onto my hand and sleeping on the hardwood floor.

In a flashed I remembered my nightmare…or should I say my past? I remembered someone saying words of comfort into my ear; I remembered a kiss on my forehead. Could it have been Robin?

I smiled.

I gently pulled my hand away and placed my blanket over him. I softly lifted his head and placed it on a pillow. I touched his cheek and whispered. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------

Everything was normal for the rest of the day. Robin didn't talk about last night and I gave him a silent thank you. All was well; we played chess, watched TV, went out to eat and went out for long walk along the street, talking.

_**Ding Dong**_

I opened the door. "A flower for Miss Raven Roth. Are you Miss Roth?"

I nodded. "Please sign here." I did so and he handed me a single flower. A Sweet Alyssum to be exact, with my knowledge with flowers, a sweet alyssum meant 'worth beyond beauty'—should it mean anything to me? I signed and placed it in a vase.

---------------------------------------

_**Ding Dong**_

I opened the door again the next day, this time I received a blue Salvia. Blue Salvia…meaning 'I think of you.' Who is this from?

I received a red Tulip the next day, meaning 'Believe me, declaration of Love'

Then the next day, an Almond Blossom, 'Hope and Watchfulness'

An Arbutus laid calmly on my door step—'Thee only do I love'

A Red Carnation lay neatly in my mailbox—'Admiration, my heart aches for you'

A White Camellia laid on my car.—'You're adorable'

A Cedar leaf on the bottom of my shoe—'I live for thee'

A Red Camellia in my Pizza delivery—'You're a flame in my heart'

A White Heather on my lawn—'Protection from danger'

A Heliotrope on my window—'Devotion, Eternal love'

I was frustrated, who, who could it be? Could it be him? No, it can't be…I just met him…

-------------------------

**Robin's POV**

I watched Raven pick up a Pink Gillyflower from the porch—'Bonds of affection'

Should I be jealous? No, now why should I?

It has been 12 days of flower giving, perhaps it is time?

---------------------------

**Raven's POV**

The day was calm; the wind blew swiftly against my face. I looked around—no flower in sight…perhaps, the stranger have stopped and given up? Isn't this what I wanted? If so, then why does my heart ache? Could I have possibly fallen in love with this mysterious flower giver?

It is already 11o'clock…an hour left, till a full day without the silent words of affection. I signed; there shall be no flower for me tonight. I fled to my room but halted immediately.

There, on my bed, was a single Red Rose—'I Love You'

Then it has to be him…Robin, who else can get in and out of my house…it has to be him.

I turned around—he stood by the doorway, holding a Mauve Lilac—'Do you still Love me?' He smiled and gently placed it on the shelf. "I'll give you time to decide. But rest assure, I'm not going to Iraq, because I already found the place I like to stay…a place in your heart." He left me in my room, thoughts roaming against my head.

"……"

"Richard…"

And I ran out of my house and into my car and down the streets.

I ran to find him.

---------------------------

**Robin's POV**

I left Raven in her thoughts. I signed and tugged at my hair. What if she said no…what if she rejects me…what if…Arg!Her divine nature had brought me in closer; her captivating aura had imprisoned me and secures the lock within her soul, her disarming laughter… I can't get her off my mind!

It would kill me if she said no.

I eyed the beer bottle in front of me.

------------------------

**Raven's POV**

I ran to find him, but where, where would he go? I thought back to the time where we first met, he was drunk and wasted…the liquor store perhaps?

I pushed the door opened with extreme speed and franticly glance around. He wasn't there; I turned to leave when a figure bumped against me. My eyes widen. 'No'

"Raven…" Robin slurred. "I love you…" his hand holding onto a beer bottle.

No, this was not happening again. No, I fell for it once, I'm not falling twice. No, this can't be happening.

"Rae…I need you, I love you." He got on his knee.

I took a step back all the while shake my head.

"Rae…will you mar—"

"No, don't say it!" I covered my ears. "I'm not listening!"

"…will you marry me Rae?"

My eyes widen. This can't be happening, not again, not again!

I ran out of the store.

-----------------------------

I ran to my car and fumbled with the keys.

But Robin quickly took it away from me and opened the car open. I tried to run but he blocked my path. I quickly ran in the car, hoping to get out on the other side.

Too late, the engine started and was car moved.

I glanced back at Robin. "I love you Rae, don't you love me?" he continued to slur.

"Robin, stop the car. You don't know what you're saying."

"No, Rae, I need you. If you don't answer me, we'll die together." The car speeded up.

I looked at the speedometer: 90 km/h

"Robin…"

100km/h

"Robin stop!"

120 km/h

"Robin, the police!" he ignored me as the police began the chase.

140 km/h

"Oh my God, I'm going to die." I thought out loud

150 km/h

"Robin, you see this?" I pointed at my hair. "My hair's messed up, the wind is blowing it in my face, you see, it's poking my eye, I can't see, and I want to see, so stop the car!" I was desperate for him to stop the car, no matter how comical my excuses were.

170 km/h

He hit the switch and my window slowly closed up. I glare at him. "Damn you."

I could hear the siren getting closer.

190 km/h

The police car suddenly made an erupt turn and stopped ahead of us.

I closed my eyes ready for impact.

Suddenly, the car jerked to a clean stop. I opened my eyes only to see Robin staring at me.

A police officer came up and dragged him out of the car. Even still, I was concern for his safety. "What do you think you were doing? Do you want your license banned?" the police officer continued to scold him and gave him a Breathalyser. "Here, breathe through this. Let's see how much alcohol you consumed. Your blood's probably filled alcohol."

He did as he was told, slightly losing balance.

The officer took it back and read it, his face frowned. "That's strange, it said you're normal. Here, try it again."

Again he did as he was told.

The officer glanced at it again. "That's strange….it must be broken." He began knocking the Breathalyser with his free hand. "C'mon…" he mumbled and continued to hit it.

"If you break it, it's not my fault officer." Robin spoke with a clear voice. "I didn't have a single drop of alcohol in my system."

He faced me. "I was fully awake and aware of my surroundings and what I was saying." He held my hand "Everything I said was true, and I meant every word." He held up a White Chrysanthemum from his pocket—'Truth'. "Love is everything it's cracked up to be…it really is worth fighting for, being brave for." He whispered the last part in my ear. "…risking everything for."(1)

Our lips connected.

'_For it was not into my ears you whispered, but into my heart. For it was not my lips you kissed, but my soul'_ (2)

_**End**_

-----------------------------

(1)-by Erica Jong, do not own quote

(2)-by Unknown, still do not own quote

_**DireMagic**_


End file.
